


...ещё пять минут назад я даже не был геем

by miroveha



Category: Black Lagoon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gun Action, Humor, M/M, Ronanpour kind of romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 12:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20582636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miroveha/pseuds/miroveha
Summary: У Чана появилось несколько интересных идей. Рок не против ему подыграть.





	...ещё пять минут назад я даже не был геем

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [...and I wasn't even gay until five minutes ago](https://archiveofourown.org/works/418166) by [Lady_Ganesh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh). 

Преступная жизнь имела свои преимущества: у Чана в офисе стоял лучший кондиционер во всем Роанапуре. Прикрыв глаза, Рок позволил свежему холодному воздуху обдуть его рубашку, заодно трепля галстук из стороны в сторону. 

— Ты готов?

Рок кивнул, отвернувшись от воздушного потока. Он ждал начала работы почти с нетерпением. «Лагуна» выполнила достаточно заказов и для Триад, и для вьетнамцев, чтобы заслужить репутацию честных дельцов; и когда тем понадобился переводчик для третьих лиц из Швеции, выступающих гарантами сделки, выбор сразу пал на Рока. Мало какая работа в Роанапуре могла принести легких денег, но легче этих — с бонусом в виде бесплатной выпивки и кондиционера — найти было сложно. 

— Отлично. — Чан кивнул Лиену. — Тогда начнем. 

Созвон со шведскими гарантами прошел гладко: Чан и Лиен говорили строго по делу. Под конец Рок почти поверил, что все обойдется. 

Затем Чан одним нажатием кнопки отключил громкую связь. 

— Спасибо, Рок, — сказал он, положив тяжелую ладонь Року на шею. — А теперь…

— Сукин ты сын, — выдохнул Рок, когда Чан толкнул его на пол под первые звуки стрельбы. 

— Расслабься, Рок. Не высовывайся, и скоро все закончится, — пробормотал Чан. Вытащив один из своих пистолетов, он начал стрелять поверх Рока; весил Чан больше, чем можно было бы ожидать. Рок задумался, почему ему не пришло в голову надеть бронежилет перед выходом из «Лагуны». Надо было надеть. Кто-то постоянно пытался пристрелить Чана — даже в тех редких случаях, когда тот не стрелял первым. 

— Черт возьми, что вы творите? — на повышенных тонах спросил Рок, перекрикивая стрельбу. — Никто не говорил мне…

— Конечно, не говорил, — ответил Чан. 

Рок пожалел, что у него нет с собой хотя бы затычек для ушей; какая-то частью сознания он принялся высчитывать, насколько оглох за последние полтора года. Эти размышления не давали ему забиться под стол, что было первой, инстинктивной реакцией на начало стрельбы. Чан припоминал бы ему это до конца жизни, — и к тому же он был слишком тяжелым, чтобы из-под него выбираться. 

Лиен пришел на встречу с тремя своими людьми; Рок прикинул, сколько времени понадобится ребятам Чана, чтобы убить их всех. В том, что вьетнамцев убьют, он не сомневался: на стороне Триады был численный перевес, и к тому же Рок никогда не видел, чтобы Чан проигрывал перестрелку. 

Когда утихли последние выстрелы, а в ушах у Рока перестало звенеть, выяснилось, что одному из ребят Чана прострелили руку, но в остальном обошлось легким испугом. Чан скатился с него, и внезапно Рок снова смог нормально дышать. 

— Ты в порядке? 

— Ага, — отозвался Рок, поднимаясь. — В следующий раз ты хоть предупреждай. 

Чан ухмыльнулся: 

— И зарезать все веселье на корню? — Он поправил лацканы своего пиджака. — Кроме того, я не хотел тебя втягивать. С тобой перестанут работать, если посчитают, что ты из тех парней, что могут спокойно ударить в спину. 

Рок оглядел разгромленную комнату:

— Я думал, вы достигли компромисса. 

— Я тоже так думал, — отозвался Чан, кивнув одному из своих парней с пушкой. — Но перед встречей мы выяснили, что Лиен ведет свою игру. 

Парень с пушкой приоткрыл жалюзи, и Чан дернул подбородком в ту сторону. 

Рок подошел ближе. На улице под окнами горели две новенькие машины. 

— Он устроил засаду. — Чан через плечо Рока тоже выглянул в окно. — Ещё две машины стояли у заднего фасада, и это не считая громил, ждавших нас под дверью. 

Парень с пушкой предложил Року сигарету. Рок взял, не глядя. 

— Ну, в любом случае все уже кончилось. — Отойдя от окна, Чан поправил растрепавшиеся волосы. — Я переведу твою плату Бенни. 

— Угу, — сказал Рок, вытащив спички из кармана. — Спасибо. 

Чан кивнул парню с пушкой, и тот поднес к сигарете Рока зажигалку, избавив от необходимости черкать спичками, — так обычно подносили огонька самому Чану. 

— Эм, спасибо.

— Я умираю от голода, — сказал Чан. — А ты?

***

Было довольно странно остаться с Чаном наедине — ну, настолько наедине, насколько это было возможно с двумя телохранителями за дверью. Чан явно что-то задумал, хоть Рок и вообразить не мог, что именно.

Лапшу Чан уплетал с аппетитом голодающего. 

— Ешь, не стесняйся, — сказал он Року. — Успокоишься заодно. 

Вздохнув, Рок поднял палочки. 

— Напомни еще раз, что мы тут делаем?

— Я же сказал, — отозвался Чан с набитым ртом, — что умираю от голода. А ты разве не хочешь есть?

Пожав плечами, Рок тоже приступил к трапезе. Он привык подавлять голод, если того требовала работа. Но также он привык не отказываться от бесплатного обеда. 

— В чем подвох? — спросил Рок. — Зачем я тебе сдался?

— Что, я не могу просто так тебя угостить? Ты сегодня хорошо потрудился. Понадобилось время, но ты все-таки набрался нужной храбрости для подобной работы. 

— Спасибо, наверное, — сказал Рок. Лапша была отличной: как раз достаточно острой. 

— Не обманывай себя, Рок, — бодро заявил Чан, доедая свою порцию. — Я всю жизнь провел среди людей вроде тебя — прогнивших насквозь. Я и сам такой. Это-то мне в тебе и нравится. 

Наконец у Рока забрезжила смутная догадка насчет происходящего. 

— Ясно. Из-за этого твои парни остались в коридоре за дверью?

Улыбка Чана стала почти ослепительной:

— И соображаешь быстро. Это ещё одно качество, из-за которого ты мне нравишься. 

— Не из-за моей обаятельной улыбки? — спросил Рок. — Или суровой мужской красоты?

— Что-то из этого помогло тебе выжить в нашем деле? — Чан не стал дожидаться ответа. — Тогда я плевать на них хотел. 

— На мгновение я почти почувствовал себя польщенным. 

— Тебе стоило бы чувствовать себя польщенным. Немало людей многое отдали бы за мою компанию. И суровую мужскую красоту. 

Рок фыркнул. Чан подмигнул в ответ. Он был привлекательным, а Рок не был идиотом. Благосклонность Чана не помешала бы бизнесу. Два года назад Рок и секунды бы не раздумывал над таким предложением, — но это было два года назад. 

— Что насчет твоих парней?

— Им приказано не беспокоить меня лишний раз. Деликатные переговоры. — Положив палочки на стол, Чан позволил своему взгляду пройтись по фигуре Рока. 

Рок мимолетно задумался, часто ли у Чана случаются подобные переговоры, но решил не спрашивать. По крайней мере, слухи до него не доходили, — а значит, Чан был осторожен. 

— И что дальше? Мы «проведем переговоры», а потом…

— Что ж, — протянул Чан, откинувшись на спинку стула, — это зависит от тебя. 

— Думаю, мне нужно больше конкретики, — осторожно сказал Рок. — Мистер Чан. 

— Обычно я импровизирую. — Чан ослабил галстук, но даже не попытался снять наплечные кобуры.

— Ты не собираешься снимать оружие?

Чан непристойно ухмыльнулся:

— Разве так ты не будешь чувствовать себя в большей безопасности?

— Ты ненормальный, — сказал Рок. 

Но он знал, что даже это его не остановит. 


End file.
